An optical fiber(s) is covered with a protection material for prevention of breakage and damage. A resin material is generally used as an optical fiber protection material.
However, in a case where an optical fiber(s) is used in an electronic device, there arises a problem that outgassing of, for example, siloxane occurs from resin which is a protection material, and consequently brings about an adverse effect on an electronic component in the electronic device.
Under the circumstances, in order to prevent the occurrence of outgassing, covering of an optical fiber(s) with a metal tube such as an SUS tube has been considered. Patent Literatures 1 and 2, for example, each disclose an example of covering an optical fiber(s) with a metal tube such as an SUS tube.